


One moment to adore you

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [4]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Caring, Cuddles, Dramatic, Falling In Love, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, King is a soft boy, M/M, Ram doesn't like Bohn, Ram just wants some time alone with King, Ram's POV, Yearning, and I should stop with the tags right now, and being soft, and will do anything to protect Duen, bottled frustration, boys being insecure, but Ram is even softer for him, like kinda, like there's an actual fight at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Ram wants to watch King. For hours. But somehow this isn't easy if one gets pulled into Bohn's and Duen's drama all the time and exams are coming.Ram is a little bit frustrated.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 31
Kudos: 478





	One moment to adore you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic took its own turn kind of XD Fluff turned dramatic?  
> And after those confusing words: Have fun! :D

One moment to adore you

Ram thought it was a pity they were outside and in public.   
He really did. And on opposite sides of the table in opposite groups. Why were they even staring each other down again?

Oh, he remembered. Because of Bohn and Duen again who were discussing one thing or another and apparently needed all of them to back up. And Ram should care, he really should, but whenever he tried to pay attention he got distracted by the fluffiness, the magic, the ...

An elbow against his ribs brought him back to the fight which was going on.

„Ram! Say something. Weren’t you the one dragging us all to give Bohn a piece of mind?“

Oh, right, Ram remembered. He had been furious and he still was, but then King had come along as well and he’d kinda forgotten why he was here in the first place at all, just wishing he could drag King outside and ... and he did it again. 

Maybe it was because fights between Duen and Bohn happened on a daily rhythm by now and he was used to them. Maybe it was because those fights had been a reason he hadn’t been able to meet King lately as much as he’d like. He HAD been furious and imagining what could be if this absolute madman Bohn would be a normal human being for one day, made him furious again.

And so he stepped next to Duen, who was by now huffing with frustration, and looked directly at Bohn, forcefully ignoring the man directly next to his enemy. Double enemy by now. Archenemy even?

„What did I tell you?!“

Instant fear and guilt were visible in Bohn’s face, giving Ram at least some satisfaction.

„What did I tell you?!“, he repeated with a hard emphasis on every word.

„I’ll regret it if I hurt Duen?“

Ram tilted his head, staring at Bohn, hoping the idiot knew what he meant.

„I didn’t do anything on purpose!“

Okay, maybe he didn’t.

„Then why are you fighting every day?“

Of course, Ram knew Duen was probably to blame as well, but opposite to Bohn was he mostly clueless while his boyfriend was an idiot and asshole and definitely not innocent. He should know better.

Bohn and Duen stared at each other with something akin to embarrassment.

„We don’t fight everyday.“

„You do.“

Ram lifted one eyebrow and their friends started nodding slowly. At least someone was able to react on cue.

„Sort your shit out like adults. And that’s my last warning.“

With those, hopefully las,t words and some growing satisfaction as he saw Bohn’s growing panic, Ram turned, grabbed Duen by his arm and dragged him away, his friends following.

And he really had to congratulate himself for not looking at King even once during all of this and especially the end, because if he did, he might have grabbed the wrong guy.

~~~

„Ram? Can you solve the equation or not?“

That was a simple question: He couldn’t.

Not because he had tried and failed, but because he hadn’t even started yet, too focused on King and ...

„Ram?“

Ram stared at King, blinking rapidly as he tried to think of a way to react. Luckily for him, King didn’t even expect a vocal answer, since that one would have been difficult to give anyway. He would rather die than tell King he was too focused on staring at him to even think about the equation if front of him. And they weren’t even alone, again, because King was tutoring Ram’s group to prepare them for their next exam. An exam which made it, once again, almost impossible for Ram and King to meet privately, although Ram had already thought about different ways, which had all failed. Which meant this exam was now his archnemesis number two. 

Luckily archnemesis number one was busy with his exam as well, giving him at least a bit more room to breathe. And the time to see King, even if it was with others around and with the sole purpose to study.

Since King was still staring at him, his brows now furrowed out of worry, Ram finally shook his head. Slowly. He was half hoping for King to come and sit next to him and half fearing exactly the same, because he knew his brain wouldn’t get a single thing he said, too focused on King simply being there.

King looked around the table to see if everyone else was studying, before walking around the table, getting closer to Ram. He didn’t sit down, but he was looming over Ram, still worried.

„Are you okay, Cool Boy?“

It was only a whisper and Ram had the distinct feeling as if King was about to check his temperature, making him freak out even more. Because he was sure he was blushing by now. So instead he tried nodding and hoped it didn’t seem weird or shaky or trembling, because it dedinitely felt like that.

The dark cloud which was presented by King’s eyebrows, cleared up a bit as the guy smirked and got even closer: „Do you need any help, Cool Boy?“

Ram didn’t know if King did it on purpose or if that was just the way he was, but the close proximity, the use of his nickname and the fact he was whispering those words, made Ram want to drag him away instantly. Drag him away to be alone with him and ... he didn’t know what exactly he wanted to do, but he was sure he could think of something. Maybe sitting next to him and staring at him would be a good start. Just watch King, adore him without any distractions, without an archnemesis present.

„It seems you do“, King said after another moment of silence and he sat down, right next to Ram, his thigh pressed against Ram’s and his shoulder bumbing into him during the process. 

Ram suddenly felt as if he was on fire, his heartbeat by now in his throat as he stared at King’s hands whirling around in front of him as he gestured wildly to make his point. What his point was? Ram didn’t know, because he was too busy staring and feeling.

„Cool Boy, you need to be with me on this one“, obviously King had noticed how much Ram wasn’t concentrating on anything he had just said and so, finally, Ram pulled himself together forcibly. Because as much as he wanted to watch and adore, he also loved to listen to King, to remember his words and especially if those were only for him. Sometimes his mind had a hard time doing both at once.

Finally, he nodded and looked down at the paper. The equation didn’t seem all that difficult once he actually thought about it, but with King now seated next to him he wouldn’t send him away. So he actually listened and worked his way through the problem and the looming fog in his mind which would make him forget everything but King’s voice and hands and face and ...

Someone asked King another question and he turned to answer that. Ram dared to peek, to see the soft hair swirl around because of the movement, the lean neck stretched so King could talk without moving away for even one centimeter. He was still pressed against Ram, a welcome invader into his personal space. 

Ram stared until King turned back, surprised to be watched and also maybe a little bit nervous? Ram liked to think he was making King as nervous as he himself was whenever the man was next to him.  
It took a few seconds, or maybe minutes, Ram didn’t care, until King looked back down at the paper again, a delicious blush visible on his neck. The knowledge of this blush made Ram proud. It had probably spread to his cheeks too, but his hair was hiding his face, for now, making Ram wish they were alone, once again. Even though he had no idea what he would do if they were.

But they weren’t and Ram looked down again, giving his best to concentrate on the equation instead of on the man besides him. He would love to keep staring and adoring, but he would hate it if King thought it was a waste of time to teach him. 

~~~

Ram was sure he had never met a person with such soft hair. 

The way it fell, the way the tips were always close to King’s eyes, giving his face some kind of frame as if he was a picture to be remembered. And Ram had long since accepted how he longed to have this picture in his life. To imagine he would be able to stare at King’s dark eyes which always seemed so open but also so carefully guarded as much as he wanted instead of waiting for some opportunity made him giddy. Giddy enough to not even dare to write King a message in fear of his feelings exploding and having no chance to take anything back.

But he could watch and stare as King brushed his hair back with this slow, smooth gesture which made Ram yearn and ache for something he didn’t know. To tell King to stop? To brush King’s hair back himself? To do something? He didn’t know.

All he did do was to keep watching and being mesmerised and hoping no one would notice so he could keep doing this without anyone bothering him. And if King happened to catch his gaze and stare back, if only for a few moments, Ram was happy in a way which made him smile and be nervous and content at the same time.

He had never experienced those feelings in such an intensity before, had only ever known this mixture of happiness and comfort around dogs.

To simply relax and enjoy this moment instead of worrying; to want someone in his personal space while being hyper aware of every movement of him; to be too nervous to speak, but be comfortable enough to keep their eyes locked; to trust King enough to let him close like that, to let him touch him; to know he didn’t need to say a word but would still be accepted with a smile and a joke and gentle care; to know he didn’t need to say a word but King would still seek him out, deeming him worth of his time ... it was a first for Ram.

Now he had all those feelings inside of him, threatening to come out everytime he saw King and for once he wished he could put them into words. To tell King about them so he knew what Ram was feeling, what was going on inside of him because of King himself.

But Ram didn’t dare to say it out loud, didn’t even know which words to use and wasn’t brave enough to wing it.

Besides, they still weren’t alone most of the time. 

There was an occasional bus ride together, sharing music, silence and rarely some words.   
There were tutoring lessons which they spent side by side, pressed together whether King was teaching the others or not.  
There were dates of Duen and Bohn to which they dragged their friends because of unknown reasons, making Ram stare longingly across tables, wishing he could simply stand up and sit next to King as if it was the most usual and natural thing in the world.

But it wouldn’t be. Everyone would stare and everyone would ask questions and Ram would hate it. King would hate it too, despite him seeming so calm about it. But he was a private guy, keeping his personal feelings to himself and he wouldn’t want to defend himself in front of a table full of noisy people why Ram was sitting next to him.

Still, Ram wished he could. What kept him happy though were those rare moments, when he caught King watching as if he’d forgotten not to, his expression unreadable but his gaze sending shivers down Ram’s spine.

He had no idea what they could be, yet, but he wished they could keep those moments forever.

~~~

„I’m going to kill you.“

Shocked silence stretched around them as Ram stared at Bohn, enjoying the fear and terror settling in his face and eyes. He was standing directly in front of the guy who had once again hurt Duen with his stupid way and it had been one time too many.

The call from Duen had come at the wrong moment, right when Ram had prepared to meet King for the first time since the exam. Alone. For dinner.  
He’d seen red.

Of course, he had rushed to Duen. Of course, he had called the date off, telling King something had come up with Duen. He really didn’t need him next to Bohn when he wanted to rip this asshole a new one. And he hadn’t even looked at his phone again, running until he had reached Duen and this absolute idiot. Did he know what exactly was going on? No. Did he want to know it? No. All he needed to know was, Duen was close to crying and they were in a fight again, disrupting his plans with King again and he had no patience left anymore.

A few friends of Duen and Bohn had already gathered in some kind of stand-off, but as soon as Ram had arrived, they had all backed away to let him through.

Grabbing Bohn by his collar, Ram stated what needed to be said: „I’m going to kill you.“

He may have heard Duen let out a shriek, but he wasn’t sure. Bohn lifted his hands in defense, not daring to rebel against him this time, instead of trying to back off, save himself.

„Hey dude, calm down, okay?“

Mek, or Boss, or ... someone tried to come closer, but Ram needed only one look to get him to retreat again as he continued to stare at Bohn from as close as possible, making the damn guy uncomfortable.

„Any last words?“

„Listen, Ram, I am sorry and it was all a misunderstanding, okay? It won’t happen again.“

„I don’t care“, Ram hissed through his teeth, as he pulled Bohn closer by his collar, „This was your last chance already.“

He could see Bohn’s thoughts racing as he tried to find a way out of the mess he had made himself.

„I know you want to protect him and that’s amazing. You’re an amazing friend, really. But he won’t be happy if you kill me, okay?“

Ram huffed: „Not now, but he’ll thank me later.“

„Don’t you think he should decide that for himself?“

This was the exact moment, Ram made a mistake. A grave mistake he realised instantly.

„Don’t worry. Duen isn’t the only reason I’m going to kill you now!“

It was as if someone had stopped time, making Ram wish he could turn it back so he wouldn’t say that, would keep the conflict simple and focused on Duen. Bohn’s thoughts seemed to be racing even more before he stopped and a mean little grin appeared. Which was mistake number 216 Bohn had made and he was about to make another one.

„Oh, there’s another reason? Let me guess ... hm, does it have anything to do with my best friend King? You want him?“

Not even a second later Ram’s fist connected with Bohn’s chin, making the guy fly back with a cry.

„NO!“

That was Duen shouting, but Ram didn’t care, for now, his whole attention focused on the guy in front of him who was clutching his face by now, anger and fear mixed together.

„Ram! Let him! Please!“

No, Ram wouldn’t want to. Not this time. It had been one time too many, one reason too many and he would ...

A pair of arms pulled him back against a chest, encircling him, holding him despite his effort to dash forward and put a dent in this face in front of him.

„Stop it, Ram, please stop it.“

It were those soft but urgent words which stopped him instantly, making his tense body freeze instead of going forward, making him go cold and hot in seconds.

The feeling of King’s hair against his cheek, of knowing it was King himself who was clinging at his back, his head over Ram’s shoulder, his arms around Ram’s chest and his hands gripping his shirt, made his thoughts stop running in furious circles. They simply stopped. And although his heart was still beating furiously and his body was still tense and ready to fight, he felt himself calm down.   
Calm down enough to fully realise King was actually here with him, holding him back from punching his friend in the face after threatening his life. And suddenly he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look King in the eyes again.   
What did King think of him now? Ram feared the answer.

„Hey, Cool Boy“, those soft, soft words were being spoken so close to him, making him almost squirm as he stared straight ahead, not really realising how Bohn was standing up again, how everyone was staring warily, curiously, „Breathe, just breathe.“

And Ram breathed, now focused only on King and his voice and his touch, hoping the moment could stay forever. Because once this was over, once King would let him go, they would be back in reality and they would have to deal with this and King probably wouldn’t want to speak with him again, would he? This just now was only to keep him from punching Bohn, was it?

The sudden doubts made Ram’s heart heavy for the first time in a long way. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure of King’s ongoing affection and care anymore. Suddenly all he wanted was to go home, be with his dogs and stop being in the middle of those complicated feelings, stop being forced to act. 

„Hey, Cool Boy, you calmed down?“

Ram nodded, not daring to trust his voice, not wanting to utter another word today.

Comforting arms let him go, but King didn’t step away but instead kept close, stepping to Ram’s side. Ram didn’t dare to look for once.

Suddenly people were moving again, flocking around them while keeping a respectable distance. Bohn was still holding his chin, a nasty looking bruise forming already, but sadly nothing seemed broken. And then there was Duen, caring for Bohn as if something was broken and Ram felt his heart sink even more.

Duen turned, tears glistening in his eyes as he walked to Ram with this furious manner of his: „It was a misunderstanding, Ram! I thought he was cheating on me, but he wasn’t, so why did you hit him?“

Feeling lost as he stared into the betrayal on his best friend’s face, Ram kept quiet. Duen should know why he had done it. Duen should have maybe said something as well, but he didn’t want to add to the betrayal.

„He wanted to protect you, Duen.“

The words seemed friendly but strict, making Ram almost turn his head. Almost.

„He shouldn’t ...“

„You should know he would do anything to protect you. And you should also know he would be furious with Bohn. So why didn’t you tell him it was a misunderstanding first thing? Why did you call him and not tell him? Why did you two meet up like this again? With all of us as your witnesses? You think we want to be pulled in your drama all the time?“

Duen seemed taken aback, making Ram’s heart roar again, wanting to protect him again, no matter what. But a warm, calming hand on his back stopped him from speaking up, even though he wouldn’t even know what to do. Because King was protecting him with those words. He was the one being protected.  
He felt himself press back against the hand grounding him.

„And you!“, King called out towards Bohn who was stepping closer, guilt visible in his face, „You shouldn’t do this shit as well. For fuck’s sake, please talk to each other first. We will be there to calm you, but we won’t mediate between you. Could you please be honest to each other? For once?“

Now it was Duen’s turn to look guilty and Ram let out a deep sigh, feeling as if a tight knot inside of him was finally loosening up. He watched Bohn approaching, eyed the darkening bruise and knew as much as he loved Duen, he was probably also at fault and maybe Ram himself should have stopped before running into this conflict at full speed.

He locked eyes with Bohn, who still didn’t seem quite so comfortable holding his gaze: „I am sorry.“

Surprise was audible on all sides, Bohn’s eyes widening.

„What?“

Ram nodded towards the bruise: „For this.“

Bohn blushed: „No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have said the part about King.“

The hand at his back tightened its grip and Ram wondered how much King had actually heard. He pushed the thought aside and turned his gaze to Duen, knowing he was softening up already: „I’m sorry for hitting your boyfriend. It won’t happen again.“

And he meant it. Even if Duen asked, he wouldn’t do it again. He’d rather bring Duen as far away as possible, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

Duen opened his mouth and Ram could see his initial reaction was to say something out of spite, something hasty to cover up his actual feelings and thoughts which he hated to admit. And he prepared himself to take Duen’s defense strategy and let it go, because he knew his best friend.

Whether Ram at his side helped or Duen actually tried to be more honest or maybe because he was also tired of misunderstandings, he didn’t say what came into his mind first. Instead, he smiled, even though a bit tiredly: „Okay, I believe you. And thank you for trying to protect me.“

Hearing those words made something stirr inside of Ram. Something as old as their friendship. Something which had been heavy for years now and was finally getting lighter. With it came came a deep exhaustion, settling in his bones and making him feel as if he was even too tired to stand or walk, especially to talk. He wished he could simply disappear back home, maybe with this comforting hand on his back and maybe even with the guy owning this hand.

Suddenly, as if he had read his mind, King was in front of him, hugging him tight, his soft hair pressed against Ram’s cheeks and nose, giving him the first opportunity ever to smell and feel and know and ... automatically he returned the embrace, knowing for the first time ever how it was to have King in his arms.

„Sorry, for hugging you. Is this okay? I thought you looked really tired just now and as if you needed a hug. You want me to get someone else to give you a hug?“

Ram strengthened his grip, pulling King even closer because no, he didn’t want anyone else and yes, this was okay, perfect even. And he felt King kind of relax a bit and instead becoming more giddy and happy as he adjusted his grip on Ram as if he didn’t plan to let go anytime soon. Ram knew King was smiling and it made him smile as well, ignoring all the bystanders because if King didn’t care, he wouldn’t either.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Bohn and Duen stepping together again, whispering and hopefully being honest with each other. Maybe just being caring and soft. Other people were starting to talk instead of looking at the obvious, weirdly cuddly pair in the middle of them all. But Ram didn’t care. He was tired and exactly where he wanted to be right now.

Except, King suddenly pulled back, concern visible as he searched Ram’s face for ... something. Ram didn’t know if he had found it, but after several seconds King took his wrist and pulled Ram along, a mirror of their usual way.

„Come on“, he said with a reassuring smile, not knowing he could make Ram’s heart explode with a simple gesture like this. Ram followed.

~~~

„You like my hair, don’t you?“

As an answer to that question, Ram simply lifted one of his eyebrows at King’s smirk, but didn’t stop raking through this soft soft hair. After an hour full of actual sleep and cuddles on King’s bed, he had finally dared to touch a strand, brushing it out of King’s face.

King had seemed a bit surprised by it, but hadn’t reacted otherwise. Since he had recharged a bit of his energy, Ram had felt especially brave and had continued brushing aside strangs of hair and raking through it while watching King the whole time. He had seemed to like it, nuzzling into the caring hand and closing his eyes and so Ram had continued further, lying on his stomach, his head on his hand and staring at the man in front of him.  
And King ... let him.

King let him be, didn’t pressure him into speaking or apologising again. Instead, he had brought him here, telling him to relax, asking him if he should stay or go, if he wanted to be hold or not. And all Ram had to do was nod or shake his head, kick off his shoes and pull King towards the bed, because yes, he wanted him to stay and yes, he wanted to be held. As well as hold King himself, because that was a feeling unmatched by any other.

Those feelings came up to the surface again, making him bubbly and excited and as if he was too big for his skin. He wished he could find the right words, could use his voice to tell King how perfect he was for Ram. How perfect the moment was with them lying here, surrounded by light and plants, alone for once. Giving Ram finally a moment to adore King the way he wanted.

„Sooooo“, King started, bringing Ram back from his thoughts, „Bohn said something about me?“

Ram froze up, his hand stopping mid air, unsure how to proceed. Would King be angry to know the part about him had been the last straw?

King opened his eyes, taking Ram’s expression in: „It’s okay, please tell me.“

So Ram nodded, feeling his face heating up. Here he was, thinking he had learnt and his hot headed days were over, except for emergencies like protecting a friend. But no, King apparently was special enough. Of course, he should have known.

„Did he tell you something I said?“

Now Ram was confused and he shook his head, his hand going back to twirling the strand of hair he had grabbed earlier.

„Oh? Did he try to mock you because of me?“

This time it was a nod and King frowned: „He’s an idiot and deserved to be punched, seriously. I mean yeah, not actually, but somehow he did.“

Ram let out a breathe he had hold without realising it. Then he scooted closer until he there was barely any space between them, making King cross-eyed as he tried to watch Ram. Ram poked him, trying to get him to spill the beans. And King understood.

King understood.  
Wow.  
Ram was in awe.

„Ah, you want to know what I meant when I asked if it was something I had said?“

Again, Ram nodded.

King started blushing and Ram couldn’t hold back the wide smile as he continued to stare and watch.

„Well, I kind of accidentally told him I would meet you today and he asked why and I may have ranted a bit about how we weren’t able to see each other during the last few weeks. Like properly and without it being for studying or because he and Duen had a fight. So he may have used this against you and I am sorry about it.“

Ram smiled.

He adored King’s ramblings, his words, his voice, the stream of sentences coming out of him in a rush. He adored it and could listen to him for hours. He even loved it.  
No. He loved him. He loved King.

He should have known. No, he had known, but he had never dared to think those words, those exact thoughts and it was like a revelation. The thought alone made his heart lighter, his smile brighter.  
The thought alone made him shake his head, whisper a soft „It was worth it“ and close the distance between them with a soft kiss.

„Oh.“

A hand at his neck kept him in place, with his lips pressed against King’s, even though Ram had no intention of leaving. Like ever.

So, Ram had been wrong. 

He didn’t need special words to tell King about all those feelings deep inside of him. There was no reason to use his voice for grand speeches.

It were the small gestures and words which mattered and told more than a thousand words.

Because this moment right here was perfect.   
Because King understood.  
Even without words. 

And Ram was in love. Deeply.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it ;)


End file.
